1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an air-conditioning system comprising an air conditioner and a duct attached thereto for air-conditioning, for example, cooling or heating, a specific room equipped with the air conditioner and another room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examined Japanese Utility Model Publication SHO 48-17510, for example, discloses such an air conditioner.
The disclosed air conditioner is installed on the interior floor of a room and provided with a main air outlet, an auxiliary air outlet and a duct connection opening. When the room equipped with the air conditioner is singly air-conditioned, the duct connection opening is closed with a plate to cause cold or hot air to flow out from the main and auxiliary air outlets. When another room is also air-conditioned, a duct extending into the latter room is connected to the connection opening with the auxiliary air outlet closed with a plate, causing cold or hot air to flow out from the main air outlet and an air outlet of the duct, whereby the two rooms are air-conditioned.
Such the air conditioner is installed on the interior floor, and the duct connection opening is provided with separately from the main and auxiliary air outlets, so that the heat exchanger and the fan incorporated in the air conditioner can be inspected and handled for maintenance without the necessity of moving the air conditioner or removing the duct therefrom.
However, a duct will sometimes be connected to one of the air outlets of a window-type (builtin) air conditioner as installed in an interior wall for supplying air from the conditioner also to another room. This arrangement will then involve the problem that the interior components of the air conditioner are not readily accessible for inspection and maintenance because the duct extends from the air conditioner into another room and further because the air conditioner is installed in the interior wall.